bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Marechiyo Ōmaeda
"}} is the lieutenant of the Second Division, under Captain Suì-Fēng. He is also the Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps in the Onmitsukidō. Appearance Ōmaeda is a large man (almost twice the height of his captain, and just over four times her weight). He claims that he is plump, which is a sign of his good living and wealth. He has black hair, and wears the standard Shinigami robes with a large purple collar. He is often seen wearing expensive, personalized jewelry. Personality Ōmaeda is an arrogant and dull man. He is cowardly, loud, vain, elitist, snobbish, greedy and sluggish. However, he is exceedingly loyal to his captain to the point that he is willing to fight along with his captain against enemies much stronger than himself. His willingness to take an attack aimed at his captain, act as a temporary decoy and cut off Suì-Fēng's arm at her request shows that Marechiyo holds a great deal of loyalty to her. Despite his arrogance, Ōmaeda is deceptively sharp in combat enough to catch his opponents off-guard. Ōmaeda likes to eat fried rice crackers (Abura senbei) wherever he is and his captain is known to beat him up when the crumbs from the crackers fall on her hair. However, he does not like fish. Marechiyo comes from a rich family. His father is named Marenoshin, his mother is Mareka, his older sister is Maremi, his younger brother is Marejirōsaburō, and his younger sister is Mareyo. With the exception of Marechiyo's younger sister, all the other family members closely resemble him. Mareyo is more normal looking and sweet, which shocks Izuru Kira, Renji Abarai, and Shūhei HisagiBleach manga; Colorful Bleach 4 omake (these three are replaced by Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki in the anime's equivalent sketch). Marechiyo thinks his younger sister is ugly. He enjoys inviting commoners to his home, probably only to show off his wealth. He is often taken advantage of by his fellow Lieutenant Shūhei Hisagi, who often comes and eats Marechiyo's extra food when he is low on cash. Marechiyo's specialty is making bracelets, as he can craft gold. All the jewels he wears are made by himself. He owns a factory named "Ōmaeda Gem-Precious Metals Factory", which makes jewelry. He fires any slacking workers with his yet unknown ability, the "Marechiyo Chop". Being rich, he was able to install the 2nd Division quarters with floor heating, automatic doors and cooling and heating systems. Despite his arrogance and cowardly front, he can be motivated to action and do his duty if his siblings are in distress.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 3-5 He is very protective of his family, and will become enraged if they are attacked.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 5-7 Plot Soul Society arc On the morning of Rukia Kuchiki's execution, Ōmaeda accompanies his captain as they walk through the 2nd Division Headquarters. While eating rice crackers, he complains about how annoying it is that drifters have entered Soul Society, referring to how there has been a mysterious death and now everyone is questioning whether or not Rukia's planned execution is legitimate. Figuring that the superiors already made their decision, he considers the issue to be a pointless conversation. Suì-Fēng tells him that she has no interest in whether it is right or wrong, as she only cares about executing her orders as a captain of the Gotei 13. She tells him that all who get in her way are her enemies and all enemies must be slain. Ōmaeda denotes that he understands, before Suì-Fēng promptly tells him that the same goes for him as well. She explains that he should know where his loyalties lie and should he get in her way he will become her enemy. Ōmaeda smirks and states that he will remember that.Bleach manga; Chapter 138, pages 9-11 Ōmaeda and Suì-Fēng are among the group of officers who are in attendance at the scheduled execution site on Sōkyoku Hill. Whilst waiting, Suì-Fēng observes that the attendance is poor, informing Ōmaeda that only the 2nd, 4th and 8th Divisions have arrived, noting that while the absences of the 5th, 11th, and 12th are expected, others are still not present.Bleach manga; Chapter 147, page 1 Ōmaeda stands amazed when the Sōkyoku begins to release.Bleach manga; Chapter 150, page 11 Shortly after the arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki, Ōmaeda bears witness to the destruction of the Sōkyoku by the intervention of Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku. Suì-Fēng yells to Ōmaeda to stop them, but he is too surprised and caught off guard by the entire situation.Bleach manga; Chapter 151, pages 11-16 in a single blow.]] Ichigo successfully saves Rukia and hands her to Renji Abarai who runs off with her. Suì-Fēng immediately orders Ōmaeda to pursue them, which he does and is soon followed along by Chōjirō Sasakibe and Isane Kotetsu. Preparing to engage Ichigo, he speedily releases his Zanpakutō, Gegetsuburi. Despite this, he is defeated in mere seconds after Ichigo punches through and destroys his Shikai with his bare hands, being swiftly knocked out with the same punch.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, pages 10-14 Ōmaeda and the other defeated lieutenants are retrieved by Retsu Unohana, where he and Sasakibe are healed by Minazuki, Isane and Unohana directly.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 3-4 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Fake Karakura Town arc When Aizen, along with his top three Espada and their Fracción arrive to attack the Fake Karakura Town, Ōmaeda along with his captain are among the Gotei 13 members sent to defend it. He comments to Suì-Fēng how Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru, and Kaname Tōsen's Reiatsu is incredible as usual, to which Suì-Fēng tells him that he can leave if he wants.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, page 7 Ōmaeda and all the other Shinigami in attendance gaze in awe as the Captain-Commander releases his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, page 3 Ōmaeda panics when Baraggan Louisenbairn sees through the Fake Karakura ruse before he finds out that Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira, and Shūhei Hisagi are guarding the pillars keeping the Real Karakura Town in Soul Society. He then complains about how he thought they had been excluded from the mission. He asks if the others knew about this, in which they did and Suì-Fēng said she told him, but thinks that she may not have told him.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, pages 15-19''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 319, pages 4-5 .]] After the pillars are successfully defended, the fights between the captains and the remaining Fracción and Espada begin.Bleach manga; Chapter 329, pages 5-6 He engages in battle with Nirgge Parduoc and is quickly pummelled.Bleach manga; Chapter 330, page 15 While fighting, Ōmaeda proceeds to attack, but his attacks have no affect on Nirgge, who slaps him away sending Ōmaeda flying into the roof of a nearby building. Nirgge tells him he has no interest in fighting him and wished to fight Rangiku, calling Ōmaeda fat, Ōmaeda then comments back that Nirgge is fatter than him. He further berates the Arrancar as not understanding that his mass is a sign of his wealth, which is something that a poor person such as himself wouldn't comprehend. Nirgge then releases his Resurrección and begins to attack with Ōmaeda narrowly escaping.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, pages 9-13 Ōmaeda quickly realizes with the new form and additional mass he is outclassed in the battle with just the use of his sword. Nirgge continues to chase Ōmaeda taunting him all the while, until Ōmaeda tries to outsmart him by going up the side of a building believing that the Arrancar's weight will make it impossible to follow, stating that it's not speed that wins in a city fight, but cleverness. Ōmaeda is greatly surprised when Nirgge jumps the length of the building up to the roof and confronts him. When Nirgge proceeds to crush him with his trunk, Ōmaeda uses Shunpo to move behind the Arrancar to stand on his shoulders and holds his sword to Nirgge's head, much to the Arrancar's surprise. Ōmaeda gives his name and rank and tells Nirgge that he is Onmitsukidō and there is no way he is that slow. Nirgge becomes enraged that he has been made a fool of and goes to grab Ōmaeda, who moves out of the way using Shunpo to get above Nirgge while releasing his Zanpakutō's Shikai and delivers a heavy blow to Nirgge's head.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, pages 13-19 gets up from Ōmaeda's attack, obviously annoyed.]] As Marechiyo taunts his apparently dead foe, the Arrancar ensnares Ōmaeda with his elephant-like trunk, and begins to stand up clearly annoyed. Nirgge proceeds to attack Ōmaeda when suddenly Suì-Fēng is thrown away by Ggio Vega's attacks and sent flying into the side of Nirgge's head, knocking him out.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, pages 1-6 Ōmaeda goes to check on Suì-Fēng, but she berates him for acting weak and tells him that he is never to turn his back on an enemy. Ōmaeda asks what kind of subordinate he would be if he didn't look after his captain if she is being defeated. He then resolves that they should fight Ggio together, Suì-Fēng dismisses the idea calling him a disgrace and goes back to fighting.Bleach anime; Episode 223 Ōmaeda takes note that Ggio looks as though he is keeping up with her and wonders if they are truly evenly matched.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, pages 9-11 He realizes that he should make an attempt to help, but realizes that Suì-Fēng would not welcome it so he decides to allow the battle to play out as it will, he is then surprise attacked by Nirgge once again. Ōmaeda goes flying into a nearby building causing it to fall down on top of him. Nirgge gloats saying Ōmaeda got what he deserved, but is surprised when Ōmaeda frees himself from the rubble with only a few scratches on him. Nirgge goes to attack him again, but Ōmaeda releases his Shikai and blocks the attack. He then follows up by spinning his Shikai as to deflect more of Nirgge's attacks. He then is caught up in paying too much attention to Suì-Fēng's fight with Ggio instead of his own, allowing Nirgge to wrap his trunk around his ankle and throw him around into nearby structures. Ōmaeda once again decides to help Suì-Fēng, but realizes that first he must take out Nirgge, or risk getting attacked from behind. Nirgge begins to power up a Cero and draws Ōmaeda closer to attack him at point blank range, but Ōmaeda uses the momentum with his Shikai to propel himself forward even faster allowing him to crash full force into Nirgge's face knocking him out once again. from Ggio.]] Shortly after when Ggio prepares to impale a trapped Suì-Fēng, Ōmaeda jumps in and blocks the attack with his Shikai. He then boldly grabs the Arrancar in a bear hug and tells his captain to attack. As Ggio prepares to blast Ōmaeda with a Cero, Suì-Fēng kicks him away, revealing she indeed had been feigning her loss in order to study the Arrancar's Resurrección. After knocking Ōmaeda back with a punch to the face, Suì-Fēng tells him if he sees an ally losing he should use the opportunity to attack the enemy from behind or stand aside if the foe is too strong, instead of stepping between them.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, pages 14-19 Suì-Fēng then tells him that his opponent is still alive as Nirgge begins to get up again. She then tells Ōmaeda to go and finish the Arrancar and then come and join her. Ōmaeda runs from an enraged Nirgge who continues to attack from a distance, Ōmaeda realizes he can't get close, but he trips and falls. When Nirgge proceeds to land a devastating blow, Ōmaeda uses Shunpo and gets away, he appears up above the Arrancar once again. Ōmaeda states that he now understands Suì-Fēng's words, but takes it even further by addressing that opportunity doesn't only come when an ally falls, but also when one is in a desperate situation. He then sends his Shikai flying down to crush Nirgge once and for all. After Vega is defeated, Ōmaeda and Suì-Fēng prepare to battle Ggio's master, Baraggan Louisenbairn, the Segunda Espada. Even with the assistance of his captain, the two of them are unable to move Baraggan. Believing that Suì-Fēng is holding back because of the captain's seal, he begins bragging, but Suì-Fēng explains that the seal has not been placed on the captains this time and she is fighting at full power. Ōmaeda is shocked by this revelation.Bleach manga; Chapter 355, pages 8-12 Baraggan then takes out his Zanpakutō and begins to swing it at Ōmaeda and Suì-Fēng, who dodge the attack. Suì-Fēng tries to attack him with a kick, but he grabs her leg and throws her into a nearby building, causing Ōmaeda to scream out to her. Suì-Fēng tells him that she is fine and not to worry about it. Ōmaeda listens as Baraggan explains how he is able to counter the two and how the Espada represent the aspects of death.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 9-15 He then witnesses as Baraggan releases his Zanpakutō.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, pages 17-20 When Suì-Fēng realizes what his power over old age can do after he breaks her left arm with a touch and then disintegrates the very building he walks on, Suì-Fēng screams to Ōmaeda to run as he is no match for Baraggan. When Baraggan uses his 'Respira' ability, Suì-Fēng commands Ōmaeda to withdraw, but when she is caught by it and her left arm begins to disintegrate, she has Ōmaeda somewhat reluctantly cut off her arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 357, pages 7-13 Ōmaeda remarks to himself that he has seen a lot of guys, but none of them compare to Baraggan, noting that he thinks the Espada is even more dangerous than Aizen. As they can't get near him, much less touch him, Ōmaeda wonders how they can defeat him if they can't even attack him, but then he realizes the situation is worse than that, seeing that if he could get Suì-Fēng then no one can escape his attacks. Suì-Fēng then calls him to get his attention, she proceeds to tell him that she needs him to act as a decoy. Ōmaeda is somewhat confused, but Suì-Fēng assures him that all he has to do is keep him busy for a while as she has a plan. Ōmaeda becomes increasingly nervous and afraid stating to do anything would be impossible and no plan would work, as their only solution is to get away. Suì-Fēng tells him plainly to just make sure that he keeps his right arm, as he has to be able to cut of any parts that get turned to bone, she then leaves. Baraggan then rushes at him, prompting Ōmaeda to run for his life so Suì-Fēng can execute her plan.Bleach manga; Chapter 358, pages 8-12 As Ōmaeda makes his get-away he notices an Ice Obelisk in the distance and wonders at what it is, then deduces it must be the doing of Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He continues to run among the buildings, making sure to keep out of reach of Baraggan. As the pursuit continues, Ōmaeda dodges yet another Respira, albeit a slow one, but it still manages to touch his lieutenant badge which he immediately cuts off. Ōmaeda begins to lose his resolve and doubting his survival in the battle, he then starts to scream for help.Bleach manga; Chapter 359, pages 14-18 Ōmaeda, still acting as a decoy running from Baraggan, activates his Shikai and crushes a piece of building hoping that the fragments will hit and injure Baraggan. When the pieces of rock disintegrate without even touching Baraggan, Ōmaeda almost gives up, realizing how useless fighting him is and becomes frustrated that his Zanpakutō can't use fire or ice or some form of Kidō. Then he gets the idea that he can use Kidō as it most likely will get the better of Baraggan. Ōmaeda turns and gets ready to take the offensive, but then he recalls he's not really good at Kidō and decides to simply use Bakudō #21. Sekienton, to create a smoke curtain to hide his escape. Coming to the conclusion that this was all the power his opponent had, Baraggan calls forth his "Gran Caída" and seems to be closing in on Ōmaeda to finish him off with the technique. Baraggan then notices the surge of energy from Suì-Fēng's Bankai being released and turns around to face her. Ōmaeda is surprised to see Suì-Fēng's Bankai as he himself has never seen it. He comments on its shape and wonders how she can fight with it. He then notices she has wrapped a Ginjōhan around her waist, wondering why she would use that as it decreases mobility. Ōmaeda then witnesses her explanation on why she doesn't use her Bankai and the explosion following its use against Baraggan.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, pages 5-19 The resulting explosion sends Ōmaeda flying into the side of a nearby building at extreme force. As Suì-Fēng goes hurtling backwards as the Ginjōhan rips Ōmaeda catches her, he then notes that she defeated Baraggan.Bleach manga; Chapter 361, pages 4-6 Ōmaeda along with the rest of the standing Gotei 13 bear witness to the opening of a Garganta and the emergence of Wonderweiss Margela and a giant Hollow creature, much to his surprise.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 3 He once again stands in surprise as the smoke from the explosion caused by Suì-Fēng's Bankai clears to reveal a completely unscathed Baraggan. Ōmaeda notes that it is impossible that Baraggan could have survived it.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 12 He then witnesses the giant Hollow creature blow out the fire imprisoning Aizen, Gin, and Tōsen.Bleach manga; Chapter 364, page 17 and Visored.]] Shortly after the Visored arrive, Ōmaeda is noticeably amazed at their power as they take out hundreds of Gillian Menos with ease.Bleach manga; Chapter 366, page 17 Once all the Visored split up to face their opponents, Hachigen Ushōda goes to aid Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda in their battle against Baraggan. Hachi addresses Suì-Fēng, telling her it's been a long time since they last saw each other. Ōmaeda is somewhat surprised by this and asks her if she knows him and who he is. Suì-Fēng acts as if she does not know him, to which Hachi comments that he figured she would say as much, and that he is not surprised that she doesn't think well of the Visored.Bleach manga; Chapter 368, pages 15-16 After Hachi traps Baraggan in a barrier he persuades Suì-Fēng to use her Bankai to finish him which quickly depletes her spiritual power, causing her to fall out of the air to the cityscape below. Ōmaeda screams to Suì-Fēng and goes to catch her. When Hachi asks if she is alright, Ōmaeda screams at him that of course she isn't, questioning what if she dies. Just then the building Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda are standing on crumbles under them, revealing an injured and enraged Baraggan.Bleach manga; Chapter 370, pages 2-6 He later witnesses Baraggan's death. When Ichigo Kurosaki returns from Hueco Mundo, Ōmaeda, along with the unoccupied Shinigami and Visored prepares to protect Ichigo from Aizen and his Shikai.Bleach manga; Chapter 388, page 19 When Suì-Fēng charges at Aizen's position, he tells her to hold on a moment, but quickly follows her towards the ongoing battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 389, pages 12-13 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Beast Swords arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc As the Sternritter invade Soul Society, Marechiyo listens as Suì-Fēng explains that they do not need to worry about the enemy sealing her Bankai if she defeats her opponent before it can do anything.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, page 11 However, Marechiyo is left dumbfounded when Suì-Fēng's Bankai is stolen by her opponent.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, page 2 When Captain-Commander Yamamoto enters the front-lines, Ōmaeda and his captain sense Yamamoto's immense Reiatsu resonate throughout Seireitei. He asks her what is happening, to which Suì-Fēng calls him an idiot for not knowing. She states that the Captain-Commander is outraged.Bleach manga; Chapter 505, page 9 Ōmaeda and other members of the Gotei 13 are then later surprised to sense Ichigo Kurosaki finally enter Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 5 Later, following the Royal Guard's departure, Ōmaeda rests at his home. His peace is disturbed by his younger sister Mareyo, who wants him to play with her. As she begins to cry, Ōmaeda states that he is busy. Ōmaeda's younger brother, Marejirōsabu, then comes and offers to read her a book, but Mareyo states that his books are icky, irritating Marejirōsabu. As his siblings leave, Ōmaeda looks up into the sky and states that his captain left him in the end.Bleach manga, Chapter 539 pages 5-7 Later Marechiyo bears witness to the swift and complete invasion of Soul Society by the Wandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 6 While Ōmaeda wonders what has just happened, he admits to himself that he is scared and curses the fact that it happened while his captain is away. His sister pleads with him to stay, but he explains to her that he has to go so that he can protect them, as is the duty of a member of the Gotei 13. However, before he can leave he is confronted by the same Sternritter that took Captain Suì-Fēng's Bankai, BG9.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 1-5 As they fight, Ōmaeda refuses to divulge the location of his captain, stating that he doesn't know. BG9 decides to change tactics and uses one of its tendrils to impale Mareyo. BG9 asks its question again, threatening to do harm to the remainder of Ōmaeda's family. However, in an extreme rage, Ōmaeda instead attacks the Sternritter, demanding it to let her go. BG9 simply ignores his attacks and takes out a mini-gun. Ōmaeda curses his bad luck, but eventually Suì-Fēng rescues him, destroying part of the mini-gun.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 2-10 Ōmaeda shouts in worry as his captain gets blasted by one of BG9's attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 550, page 11 He then hears Urahara's broadcast and sees his creation lying on the ground next to him.Bleach manga; Chapter 552, page 14 Ōmaeda retrieves his captain's body from BG9 and gives her the Shin'eiyaku, telling her that it should enable her to use her Bankai again, despite him not fully understanding Urahara's explanation. Following Suì-Fēng's orders, Ōmaeda holds her steady as she fires her Bankai at BG9, defeating the Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, pages 4-8 Later on, while carrying both an unconscious Mareyo and Suì-Fēng, Ōmaeda encounters a group of Soldat, but is saved by the timely arrival of Momo Hinamori and Shinji Hirako. Shinji tells him that because the wounded Kenpachi Zaraki is vital to their war effort, that he should go to help him, in spite of his injuries. However, when Bazz-B appears, Ōmaeda is caught in the Quincy's Burner Finger 3 attack.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, pages 1-7 However, Marechiyo and Shinji survive by using the power of Sakanade to redirect the attack. After having their injuries healed by Momo, Marechiyo and Shinji head to Urahara's location upon receiving an urgent summons. Soon afterward, Renji and Rukia arrive and are startled to find Shinji there, prompting Marechiyo to explain how they survived Bazz-B's attack before being hit by Suì-Fēng for being too loud.Bleach manga; Chapter 612, pages 7-8 After Kenpachi agrees to leave the search for his lieutenant to the rest of his division, Urahara gives Marechiyo a sphere to charge with his Reiatsu.Bleach manga; Chapter 613, page 10 After the Soul King's death and the subsequent beginning of the collapse of Seireitei, Marechiyo watches as Ukitake uses the power of Mimihagi to replace the Soul King.Bleach manga; Chapter 616, page 8 After reaching Wahrwelt, Marechiyo advances through the new city along with the other members of the Gotei 13. Meanwhile, Lille Barro begins to shoot those that lag behind.Bleach manga; Chapter 635, page 11 Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsman: Ōmaeda is skilled enough in swordsmanship to hold his own in battle and in extension is also quite proficient using a flail. He was capable of fighting on equal ground with an Arrancar of lieutenant-level. Shunpo Expert: Ōmaeda, being a member of the Onmitsukidō, is quite skilled with Shunpo.Bleach manga; Chapter 331 He was able to retrieve his captain's body from BG9 and move to an adjacent rooftop without the Quincy reacting, despite it focusing its attention on her.Bleach manga; Chapter 553, page 6 as a diversion.]] Kidō Practitioner: As a lieutenant, Ōmaeda has enough of an understanding of Kidō spells to cast at least a Level 21 Kidō without its incantation. However, he admitted outright that he is not good at using Kidō.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 9 High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Ōmaeda boasts a high spiritual energy. His Reiatsu is pink. Subterfuge Expert: Contrary to his inept and slow appearance, Ōmaeda is an expert in Shunpo and a proficient combatant. He uses his clumsy and incompetent behavior as a way to make his opponents underestimate him.Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 17 Enhanced Endurance: Even while being skewered by BG9's tendrils, Ōmaeda was able to continue his attempts to attack the Quincy.Bleach manga; Chapter 549, pages 7-8 In addition, despite these injuries, he was later able to carry both his captain and sister over a considerable distance.Bleach manga; Chapter 581, page 1 Zanpakutō Gegetsuburi redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Gegetsuburi (Zanpakutō spirit). : It is a normal katana with a bright yellow handle and a brass octagonal-shaped guard with two square notches on opposite sides. Kept by his side through his waist tie. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is . In its Shikai, Gegetsuburi transforms into an over-sized spiked ball attached to a long chain, similar to a flail, allowing for it to be thrown at a distant target.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 13 The chain is attached to the hilt of his sword. Gegetsuburi is a melee-type Zanpakutō, as Ōmaeda states it has no Kidō or elemental abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 360, page 8 :Shikai Special Ability: Gegetsuburi has no special abilities to speak of, though it is commonly used for long-range combat. Ōmaeda also uses it as a shield for close-range attacks.Bleach manga; Chapter 332, page 14 *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Weaknesses Combat Kidō: Ōmaeda admits that he is no good at Kidō, not being able to effectively use a spell. Zanpakutō Limited Durability: Gegetsuburi has proven to be an offensive weapon rather than a defensive one, as it can be easily cracked, and even shattered, by stronger opponents. It is notable that against a Fracción like Ggio Vega, his Shikai cracks, but does not break, while when against someone with captain-level spiritual power, such as Ichigo Kurosaki, it can be shattered with one punch.Bleach manga; Chapter 152, page 14 Appearances in Other Media *He features in the fourth volume of Bleach "B" Station's fourth season. Trivia *There is a slight inconsistency in the depiction of Gegetsuburi in both manga and anime depictions between its first and second appearance. When initially used against Ichigo Kurosaki, the Shikai appears to have much longer spiked protrusions, they were also silver. Yet by its second usage against Nirgge Parduoc and Ggio Vega, the spikes on Gegetsuburi are now smaller and less raised in form, becoming the same color as the rest of the ball. When he used it against BG9, it was depicted the same way it was originally. *When Ōmaeda's lieutenant badge was hit by Baraggan's Respira, he cut it off with his Zanpakutō. However, after Suì-Fēng's second Bankai attack on Baraggan, it was shown that it was still on his arm.Bleach manga, Chapter 370, page 03 Quotes *(To Nirgge Parduoc) "I'm not like you, I'm not freaking fat! I'm just 'well-rounded'! It's the sign of a rich, healthy man!! Don't you go putting me on the same level as a poor little screw-up like you who got fat for no good reason! Screw you!'"''Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 11 *(To Nirgge Parduoc) "Let me tell you something. You should never judge people on outer appearances."Bleach manga; Chapter 331, page 19 *(To Mareyo Ōmaeda) "Mareyo. You're a smart girl, so you should understand. I'm not leaving you behind because I want you to be scared. I have to protect you. To protect Saburō and our big sister and our father and our mother. To protect Gondawara-san and Kanemitsu-san next door. And of course, to protect Seireitei. That's why I have to go. All right? Because your brother is a soldier of the Gotei 13."Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 3-4 References Titles Navigation de:Marechiyo Ōmaeda es:Marechiyo Ōmaeda fr:Marechiyo Ōmaeda Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Male Category:2nd Division Category:Onmitsukidō Category:Gotei 13 Category:Ōmaeda Family Category:Expert Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Experts